


Part 9: The God (Part 1)

by Spectral_GameBoy



Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [9]
Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bed Sex, Chalone, Clothes, God - Freeform, God of Love, Godly, Handsome, Hot, M/M, Sex, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_GameBoy/pseuds/Spectral_GameBoy
Summary: (This will be a continuous part with Cupid, the God of love, fucking each of the characters I have planned out. There will be many parts and I hope you all enjoy them. None of these will be set in a specific book, except for 2 later down the road: Nico and Jason. I think you all know why… anyways, the main character Cupid will be fucking this part is Leo… Mr. Hot Boy McGee! It will be set in the third person POV. As always, make sure to leave a comment on any ideas you’d like me to do… I can’t guarantee that I’ll do them, but if I do, I’ll give credit for the idea. I’m not greedy evil after all… Enjoy!)
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Cupid
Series: Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794544
Kudos: 12





	Part 9: The God (Part 1)

Leo came back from the barracks, sweaty and tired from a long days’ worth of work. He was so tired; he went straight to his room after supper. His cabinmates tried convincing him to go to the campfire tonight, but he made an excuse and said that he wasn’t feeling good. They didn’t argue and let him go. He went to his bed, sat down and pressed the secret button on his bed board. A secret door opened below his bed and it slowly lowered into a private room with a closet, bathroom and a Plasma Screen TV. He went straight for the shower, quickly washed off and hopped into bed without even putting on any clothes. He was out before he knew it.  
At that moment, Cupid, the God of Love, was glancing down from the heavens, trying to spot someone he’d make fall in love with someone else. He observed the campers around the campfire and saw a few newbies: some children of Hecate, Janus and a few new Hermes kids. The Hecate boys were cute, so Cupid shot them and paired them together… he matched a few more kids before noticing that Leo wasn’t there. He popped his list out of thin air to see if Leo had a quest, but he saw nothing. He decided to go invisible and check out the camp. He silently flew down and checked the woods, trying to see any sign of Leo. After a few minutes of searching, he decided to check his bunker. Of course, Leo wasn’t there, but Cupid saw his bed was missing, which could only mean one thing. Cupid flew through the floor into Leo’s secret room and saw him fast asleep. Cupid sighed and was about to leave when he observed a small bump in Leo’s covers. Cupid stopped and stared at it, then pulled it back silently. He saw that Leo’s cock was fully erected.  
Cupid smiled wickedly. He thought he should have grabbed a boy from the campfire and put him in Leo’s bed so they could have ‘Fun’. However, the more Cupid thought about it, the more he wanted to fuck Leo himself! It had been a few hundred years since he’d had sex with a guy. He still had the occasional sex with the ladies so he could sire demigod children, but he hadn’t had fun with a guy in a long time. Why not pick up some old habits?  
Cupid smiled, the slowly stripped off his own clothes. He willed Leo to stay asleep, then slowly slipped into his bed. The first thing Cupid felt was Leo’s warmth. Of course, Cupid knew Leo was a fire user and could will flames to appear in his hands. He also knew that Leo was a son of Hephaestus and that he worked in the barracks almost all day. But Cupid still loved it all, nonetheless. Slowly, Cupid slipped his cock inside of Leo. The demigod moaned slightly in his sleep, but Cupid knew that he wouldn’t wake up. And, even if he did, what would he do? A hot god of LOVE was fucking him! This should have been the answer to his every dream! Regardless, Cupid continued to fuck him. He started off slowly, then continued to gain speed. Leo moaned more and more as Cupid felt himself losing control. He turned Leo’s head and planted a small kiss on his lips. It was quick, but Cupid could feel how soft they were. He planted another one, this time longer. His mouth was moist: warm and soft. He used his tongue to examine it more and more until finally he cummed in Leo’s ass. He sighed in his sleep and silently let out his own stream of cum. Cupid, though, wasn’t finished. Not by a long shot.  
Cupid sat Leo on the edge of his bed, then slowly slipped his cock inside Leo again. The boy sighed again as Cupid wrapped Leo’s arms around his neck, then lifted him up. Cupid stood and, using Leo’s ass, bounced him up and down on his large, thick, godly cock. The boy flailed as he continued to get fucked in his sleep. Cupid was strong, so he was easily able to lift this scrawny little demigod boy with little to no ease. Again, he kissed Leo. He realized more and more that his favorite part about Leo was his lips. He wanted to keep those lips and frame them forever. The god of love was so focused on them, he hadn’t noticed he had cummed until his third jet was released. Cupid smiled, and whispered in Leo’s ear, “Sorry, hun. I forgot I was also fucking you…” Cupid wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but it looked like Leo smiled at the comment. Cupid even thought he heard the demigod mumble, “it’s ok, luv…”  
Cupid finally let the boy fall back onto the bed and decided to fuck him one last time, before he flew off. Leo fell onto the bed and Cupid grabbed him by the legs. He slowly pulled the boy to the edge and slipped his cock back n one more time. Again, he started off slowly, then gradually worked his was up faster and faster. He tried to resist the urge to kiss Leo again, but those lips… they called to him. He couldn’t stand it any longer. He placed his lips on them again. His heart skipped a beat as he felt the warmth and softness of them once again. Cupid pulled away enough to lick his lips of the taste, the kissed him again. As he finished kissing him one last time, he cummed. It was a good, final cum. Worthy of a god. Cupid flopped down next to Leo, still asleep, and breathed in and out. He hadn’t felt that good in a while. He knew he was definitely going to be doing that more often.  
After a while, he stood up, wiped his cum on Leo’s face, place it in his mouth once so he could feel Leo’s lips around his cock. He hadn’t planned on it, but Leo’s lips were so good, they made his cock cum once again. The cum sprayed into Leo’s mouth and Cupid tried to pull out, causing the last bit to water onto Leo’s face. Slowly, Cupid backed up and saw the mess that had sprayed everywhere: Leo’s ass, his cock, his belly, his face, his lips, his hair and his bed were all covered in Cupids warm, milky cum. Leo mumbled in his sleep and gulped down the cum that was in his mouth. As soon as he did, he smiled and whispered something about “the best milk ever…” Cupid took that as a sign that he should leave. He was about to put his clothes on, when he decided to leave them behind, so Leo could piece together what happened. He arranged Leo in a position so he wouldn’t fall off the bed. Unfortunately, the only place was filled with cum. When Cupid placed Leo on it, however, Leo smiled more. Cupid chuckled at how cute Leo was, then he turned invisible and flew off into the night.  
The next day, Leo woke up to his whole body covered in a once sticky, now hard substance. He was stiff, and his bed was covered in it as well. He looked around to see what the hell had happened when he spotted a pair of clothes. He stood up and walked over to them. He picked them up and smelled the sweet scent of a mans chalone. He felt giddy and thought of who they could belong to. He went through his mental list of everyone who knew about his secret bunker, but no one would have worn those clothes. Then, he thought about gods, and for some reason, his mind went straight (-ish) towards Cupid. Immediately, his cock sprang upwards. Leo dropped the clothes in confusion, but the more he thought about it, the more he felt happier. He wasn’t sure if this was true, but if Cupid had fucked him in his sleep… Leo really wanted to do it again… and with that, Leo walked towards his shower to get ready for his day.

**Author's Note:**

> (How was that? These Cupid stories are going to be fun to do… I hope you all will enjoy them. As always, leave a comment on an idea. Please! I’m bored and have to write things from my own ideas! I need inspiration! I’ll give you credit… unless if you don’t want any. Also, make sure to check out my other ‘Percy Jackson and the Male Demigods of Olympus’ Stories. I have 8 others so far and I’ve spent a lot of time on them. Anyways, have a good day.


End file.
